Of Strawberries and Banana Fluff
by Bowser Blanchette
Summary: Kiyone Kotetsu accidentally hurts Ichigo, causing him to lose his memory! Can Kiyone and her sister recover his memory? Even if it means...making out with him? IchigoxKiyonexIsane Incest, yuri, Lemons!
1. Memory Lane

Bowser Blanchette and Final Destination Studios Presents

Ichigo Kurosaki, Kiyone Kotetsu and Isane Kotetsu

in:

Of Strawberries and Banana Fluffs

**All characters in this story belong to their respective owners**

**Summary: **Kiyone Kotetsu accidentally hurts Ichigo, causing him to losse his memory! Can Kiyone and her sister recover his memory? Even if it means...making out with him?

**Pairings:** Ichigo/Kiyone/Isane

**Warnings:** Incest, Lemon, yuri, humor!

* * *

Chapter 1: Memory Lane

Ichigo Kurosaki was currently heading towards the 13th Division Building. It was another peaceful day in the Soul Society. Many Soul Reapers were around doing their daily routines. As Ichigo was heading towards the 13th, something had happened before he came back to the Seireitei.

**Flashback 20 minutes earlier in Karakura Town**

_Ichigo saw Rukia come into his bedroom with a strange expression on her face._

_"What's wrong, midget?" Ichigo asked._

_"Nothing, Strawberry!" Rukia yelled, "I came to tell you that Captain Ukitake wanted to see you._

_"What does he want to see me about?"_

_"He didn't say specifically, however, he did say something about 'commitment' or something."_

_"Commitment?"_

_"I might have misunderstood him, though."_

_Ichigo lowered his head. He knew that as soon as he enters the Soul Society, Captain Kenpachi Zaraki would be there, waiting for him._

_"When do I leave?" Ichigo asked._

_"As soon as I made contact with you," Rukia replied._

_Ichigo sighed._

_'This is not good. Kenpachi will be coming after me as soon as I enter the Soul Society.'_

**End Flashback**

Ichigo groaned as he neared the 13th Division. To his amazement, Captain Zaraki was not after him the moment he entered the Soul Society.

"I wonder why Kenpachi wasn't after me the moment I set foot in here." Ichigo wondered.

He decided not to think about it. If he had to guess, Kenpachi would be waiting for him in Captain Ukitake's office. Rukia, after getting her message left before him to inform Ukitake of his arrival. He decided to hurry and speak with Ukitake and quickly leave before Kenpachi finds out.

As he approached the 13th Division, he heard some kind of yelling going on inside.

"He's mine!"

"No, he's mine!"

Ichigo's eyes widen, there were two voices he knew right there.

It was Rangiku Matsumoto and Rukia Kuchiki!

"What the hell?" Ichigo swore as he ran towards the 13th Division Building.

As he came inside there were Rukia and Rangiku yelling at one another. Ichigo turned to see the other female Soul Reapers from the Shinigami Women's Association there arguing amongst themselves. Ichigo turned to his left to see Captain Ukitake smiling and waving him over to his office.

"There he is!"

Ichigo suddenly saw the women come charging at him. He quickly ran towards the office and quickly closed the door on them.

"Commit your love to me or DIE!" Captain Soifon yelled on the other side of the door.

"Ichigo! Open up or I'll kick your ass!" Rukia yelled.

"Ah, Ichigo, great timing!" Captain Ukitake said happily.

"More like bad timing, Captain Ukitake," Ichigo said, "what's going on with the women here?"

There was loud knocking at the door behind Ichigo.

"Ichigo, open up NOW!"

"Ichigo, I want to massage your back with my breasts!"

Ichigo felt like he was about to have a nosebleed at Rangiku's remark.

"It seems that they all have a crush on you," Captain Ukitake replied.

"What? When did this start?"

"At the last Captain's meeting," Captain Ukitake said, "Captain Soifon wanted you to commit to her or die."

"After that, the other women got involved?" Ichigo asked.

"They all say that you were meant for them," Captain Ukitake said.

Ichigo groaned.

The door suddenly fell off its hinges as the women suddenly came up and surrounded Ichigo.

"Hey! I was talking with Captain Ukitake!" Ichigo yelled.

"Now, you are talking with me!" Soifon yelled back.

Kiyone Kotetsu yanked Ichigo away from Soifon's grip.

"He was talking to my captain first!" she yelled.

Ichigo looked at the petite girl, who was snuggling his chest.

"Hey, Ichigo," Kiyone said, "my sister and I wanted to know more about--"

Kiyone was interrupted as Soifon shoved her away.

"Hands off! He's mine!" Soifon yelled.

"No, he's mine!" Rangiku yelled, grabbing the back of Ichigo's head and slammed his face in her chest, suffocating him, "See, he likes it!"

"No he doesn't! You're killing him!" Rukia yelled.

After Ichigo broke free from her grip, Kiyone once again grabbed him and snuggled his chest again.

"He likes me snuggling his chest!" Kiyone said.

"He likes me pressing his face in my chest!" Rangiku yelled.

"Kiyone, Rangiku," Isane Kotetsu said, trying to calm the crowd, "can't we just--"

Isane never got a chance to finish. Soifon suddenly shoved Isane aside and pushed Kiyone away from Ichigo.

"He is mine!" Soifon yelled.

Everything went down from there. Kiyone got up and stared at Captain Soifon. She looked at her sister, who was struggling to get up.

"Hey! No one pushes my sister and gets away with it!" Kiyone angrily yelled.

Kiyone grabbed a nearby glass vase and threw it towards Soifon.

CRASH!

Kiyone's eyes widen. Captain Ukitake was stunned. Every girl suddenly stopped and saw that the glass vase smashed into Ichigo's head. The girls watched as the Substitute Soul Reaper fell right onto the floor, unconscious.

"Oh, no! What have I done?!" Kiyone said.

* * *

Chapter 1: END


	2. Memory Loss

**I must say, I never thought this story got as of 10PM July 26th 2009 6 reviews for chapter 1! Seriously, I'm happy that you all are interested in my Ichigo/Kiyone/Isane story! Enjoy Chapter 2!**

**Remember, this is an Ichigo/Kiyone/Isane story, NOT a harem story. That means Incest and yuri involving the Kotetsu sisters and a threesome between the Kotetsu Sister and Ichigo!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Memory Loss**

"Now, tell me again why I'm involved here?" asked an irate Captain Hitsugaya.

Captain Soifon, Rangiku, Kiyone, Isane and Rukia were all in Toshiro's office. All five of them were upset about what happened to Ichigo. Kiyone was the most distraught of them all. She was responsible for throwing that vase and smashing it on Ichigo's head. She was nearly in tears as her sister tried to console her.

"It would appear that they claim that they were meant for Ichigo," Captain Kyoraku said as he came into Toshiro's office.

Toshiro groaned.

"You didn't know?" Kyoraku asked, a bit surprised.

"No, I don't get involved in catfights, especially if Ichigo was the grand prize!"

"Captain Hitsugaya," Soifon began, pointing to Kiyone, "she's to blame for all this!"

"Hey, it was your fault, Captain!" Kiyone snapped back.

"How dare you accuse me of something like that!"

"Kiyone, Captain Soifon, stand down!" Toshiro called.

Kiyone protested, "B-but, Captain--"

"I said, stand down!"

Kiyone bowed apologetically, "I'm sorry, sir."

Toshiro sighed, "Anyway, Lieutenant Kotetsu, how is Ichigo?"

"He'd suffered a head injury from the glass vase thrown by my sister, sir," Isane explained, "that's all Captain Unohana told me."

Toshiro rubbed his temple, "Not good."

"Sir," Rangiku wondered.

"I can't say for sure, but I won't say it until I'm very positive about it."

Rangiku nodded.

As they were still looking at one another, Captain Kyoraku looked up.

"Say, let's all go see him together?" he suggested.

The girls nodded in agreement.

"Hold it!" Captain Hitsugaya said.

"What's wrong, Captain?" Rangiku asked, sweetly to her captain.

"When we see him, don't go all crazy on him again!"

The girls nodded.

Soifon whispered to herself, "I'll make Ichigo mine or he dies anyway."

"No threats as well!"

* * *

**Squad 4 Relief Station**

Captain Hitsugaya and the Female Soul Reapers made their way towards the Squad Four Relief Stations. There were many patients in every room, mostly from Squad 11. Toshiro shook his head.

_'When will they learn?'_

As they neared one of the rooms, there was Captain Unohana. Toshiro looked inside to see an orange haired boy lying on the bed. It was Ichigo all right. Captain Hitsugaya knocked on the door to get Unohana's attention.

"Hello, Captain Hitsugaya," Unohana politely greeted him, "can I help you with something?"

"Can we see Ichigo? How is he?" Toshiro asked.

"He's asleep, but he should be fine. You can see him, but please be brief."

"I understand, thank you."

Captain Unohana smiled as she left Ichigo's room. Leaving Toshiro and the women alone. She stopped as she passed her Lieutenant.

"Isane, can you and Kiyone look after him when he recovers?" she asked.

"Why us?" Isane asked, nervously.

"He needs someone to keep him company until he fully recovers."

Isane started to stammer until Captain Unohana gave her one of her 'looks.'

"Yes, ma'am," Isane said, lowering her head, knowing that her captain was being serious.

After Unohana left, Isane ran towards Ichigo's room. Everyone else was there looking at Ichigo's sleeping form.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" asked Kiyone.

"He's still resting, so I think we'll just wait until he wakes up," Toshiro replied.

"Afterwards he'll proclaim his love to me!" Soifon said with authority.

"Oh, no you don't!" Rangiku yelled, "I called him first!"

The girls started arguing again. Toshiro quickly screamed.

**"ENOUGH!"**

The girls quickly looked at the child-sized captain.

"Will you all give it a rest?" Toshiro said, "It's not helping!"

"Yes it is, look!" Kiyone pointed at Ichigo.

They turned to see Ichigo slowly waking up. Captain Hitsugaya kept the girls at bay while he got up. Ichigo looked around and was wondering what was going on.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Kiyone suddenly jumped on Ichigo's bed and snuggling his chest.

"Ichigo! I'm glad you're alright!" Kiyone said.

Soifon got enraged, "Get off him! He's mine!"

Kiyone glared at her, "I don't see your name on him!"

"Wait a minute!"

The girls turned to Ichigo again. It looked like he was more confused than ever.

"Ichigo? Is something wrong?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, there's something wrong!" Ichigo replied, "Why are you calling me 'Ichigo?' Who are you people?!"

At those words, everyone's eyes widen in total shock and fear. Toshiro shook his head. He knew about it. He did not want to believe it, but it had just become reality.

Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki...

...has lost his memory.

* * *

Chapter 2: END Read and Review!


	3. Memory Loss Part 2

Last Chapter...

**_"What's going on?" he asked._**

**_Kiyone suddenly jumped on Ichigo's bed and snuggling his chest._**

**_"Ichigo! I'm glad you're alright!" Kiyone said._**

**_Soifon got enraged, "Get off him! He's mine!"_**

**_Kiyone glared at her, "I don't see your name on him!"_**

**_"Wait a minute!"_**

**_The girls turned to Ichigo again. It looked like he was more confused than ever._**

**_"Ichigo? Is something wrong?" Rukia asked._**

**_"Yeah, there's something wrong!" Ichigo replied, "Why are you calling me 'Ichigo?' Who are you people?!"_**

**_At those words, everyone's eyes widen in total shock and fear. Toshiro shook his head. He knew about it. He did not want to believe it, but it had just become a reality._**

**_Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki..._**

**_...has lost his memory._**

* * *

Chapter 3: Memory Loss Part 2

"Ichigo, don't be stupid! It's me, Rukia," Rukia said, thinking Ichigo was joking.

"I never heard of you. Have we met before?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia just looked at him in disbelief.

Captain Hitsugaya came up to the patient.

"Ichigo, can you remember what happened that put you in here?" Toshiro asked.

He shook his head.

Toshiro nodded, "I see."

"What is it, Captain?" Rangiku asked.

Toshiro did not respond. Instead, he walked out of the room.

"Captain, wait!" Rangiku called out as she ran after him.

Shortly afterwards. Captain Unohana arrived, checking on Ichigo. She noticed Rukia, Kiyone and Captain Soifon and Isane were still in the room. They knew she wanted to do tests on him, to see what caused his amnesia. They left, allowing Captain Unohana to do her work in private. She was not told that Kiyone was the one who smashed the glass vase on Ichigo's skull.

If only she knew the truth. Then again, she may have already figured it out!

* * *

**One Hour Later in the Squad 13 Barracks**

Kiyone and Isane were both inside Kiyone's room. Isane watched as her little sister nibbled on the cookies on the table. Kiyone was nervous and upset for what she did to Ichigo. As she continued her nibbling, she saw her sister sitting next to her. Isane was worried about her.

"Isane, do you think Ichigo will be this way for good?" Kiyone asked, tears swelling up in her eyes.

Isane shook her head, "No, but Capt. Unohana told me before we left that she'll find out how long the amnesia will last."

"How long?"

"Varies on how bad it is."

Kiyone slumped onto the floor.

"Don't worry, Kiyone, I'm sure he'll remember us again," Isane said as she comfort her little sister.

"Thank you, Isane," Kiyone said softly as she soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Tenth Division**

"MATSUMOTO!" Toshiro yelled, shattering the glass from the windows.

"Captain!" Rangiku called in a singsong voice.

Toshiro looked at her. What was she up to? Captain Hitsugaya looked at what was in her hands.

"What are those?" Toshiro asked.

"Chocolates!" Rangiku replied, chirpily.

"For who?"

"Ichigo!"

Toshiro groaned, "Matsumoto, you know that Ichigo won't remember you just for giving him a box of chocolates!"

"How about a box of condoms?"

Toshiro's eyes widen, "CONDOMS!"

* * *

_There it was again, that person picking up that vase and throwing it at him. It was the last thing he saw. Who was it that took him down? He can see the face, but it was not coming to him. Who was it? Can he even remember who he really is? It was hurting his head big time._

_Then, he saw _them_ again. The __**short **__girl with __**blonde **__hair and the __**tall**__ woman with __**silver**__ hair. He should know them, but he cannot remember at all. Why can't he remember who they are?!_

"Ichigo?" a voice called out to him.

He opened his eyes and saw Capt. Unohana smiling at him.

"How are you feeling?" Captain Unohana asked.

Ichigo shook his head, "Fine, I guess."

"That's good, Ichigo," Unohana said, "Do you remember anything, Ichigo?"

Ichigo sighed, "Just that I'm always called 'Ichigo' for some reason."

"That is your name, isn't it?" Unohana asked.

"I guess."

Unohana nodded as she took notes down, "Anything else?"

Ichigo shook his head, "No, that's all I can remember."

"I understand," Captain Unohana replied as she stood up.

"Wait," Ichigo said, "who was that girl with blonde hair with that tall woman?"

"My Lieutenant Isane and her little sister, Kiyone. Is something wrong?" Unohana asked.

Ichigo lay back down on the bed, "I...want to meet them again. When I get out, I want to meet them...again."

* * *

Chapter 3: END Read and Review!

* * *

Preview:

_"Ichigo, can I ask you something?"_

_"What is it, Kiyone?"_

_"Would you have sex with my sister?"_

**Do you know the answer to Kiyone's question? Find out next chapter!**


End file.
